Talk:AUG HBAR
SP usefulness? How many shot does it take to kill with, and without, Stopping power? Do you guys recommend it? Allstarn09 02:24, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Without Stopping Power: 3 shots, with 2 shots. It helps, I'd think. But that's just the numbers. Icepacks 02:26, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Beautiful. This gun is amazing! Allstarn09 02:29, December 18, 2009 (UTC) What about the usefulness of FMJ? Does that little extra damage make any difference? Allstarn09 11:32, December 18, 2009 (UTC) fmj does not do extra damage. check the FMJ page to learn the truth. remember, the stats LIE! --TNT LotLP 17:15, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Add-in I asserted that the HBAR variant may be different than the variant seen in the campaign. However, I'm not sure if you were saying the pickup icon displaying 'AUG HBAR' was from the campaign, so feel free to elaborate so the matter is cleared up. Incrognito 07:16, November 12, 2009 (UTC) In campaign, AUG is referred as AUG HBAR but it appears to be normal AUG (A2?). In multiplayer, it appears to actually be AUG HBAR. 22:00, November 16, 2009 (UTC) actually pretty sure. the campaign version doesn't have a built-in bipod on the barrel, and it seems the MP version does have one, and a bigger magazine, I believe. 42 rounds instead of 30. --TNT LotLP 08:21, November 17, 2009 (UTC) The campaign version uses the AUG A2 (many have the standard A2 scope), while multiplayer uses the HBAR variant. I don't get why they never drew the distinction between the two :/ it would have been cool if they added the two-stage trigger to it. Slight push on the fire button results in a single-shot burst; pressing it all the way results in full-automatic fire. Swarovski scope in multiplayer? there was a string of text in the weapon description in the MW2 tab that said "It is also the only weapon that has actual zoom when using the ACOG attachment, as it uses the default AUG scope." I put an ACOG on my AUG online, but nothing happened. Am I the only one? Doubt it, never have seen an AUG with the actual scope, in multiplayer. found more than enough on singleplayer. --TNT LotLP 16:53, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :I get the same thing. Slightly disappointed =( 17:58, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::That's it then, just as I thought. no AUG scope in multiplayer. Damn, I loved that thing in SP --TNT LotLP 18:01, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :: ::I saw it online and thought maybe it's something you unlock, maybe it's a hack ::Please sign your posts with four tildes. -- Soldier 06:28, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Lag discussion in article I noticed there is a large segment of the article that covers pop-shooting and lag. Honestly, what the fuck is it doing there? If anyone knows, please tell me, because I will delete it if no one can tell me its significance. Thanks CoD addict 18:25, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :I was wondering the same thing, but i let it go thinking that "if anyone has a problem then I'll take it away". By all means take it off. It's fine by me. 18:27, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Damage Falloff What damage does the AUG HBAR falloff to at long ranges (the minimum damage)? I'm assuming the 40 damage value currently in the article is only close range, not a flat rate at all ranges. Pup42512n 22:01, December 14, 2009 (UTC)pup42512n Please sign your posts with four tildes. also, light machineguns and sniper rifles don't have damage falloff, they all have infinite range. this is why a supressor reduces raw damage instead of range on these things --TNT LotLP 21:58, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Ah, that explains it. Thank you. May I inquire by how much a supressor reduces the damage per shot for an LMG? Pup42512n 22:01, December 14, 2009 (UTC)pup42512n 10 per shot for lmg's, 20 per shot for snipers. so the aug becomes 30, 3 hit kill with sp, 4 without, but without a silencer, base is 40, any range, so any range, 2 hit kill with sp. same with snipers, only substract 20 damage. --TNT LotLP 22:04, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Ah, thank you. I'll add this to the related articles, then. Pup42512n 22:10, December 14, 2009 (UTC)pup42512n One Sight Can anyone clarify what this means in the trivia section. There are more than one sight attachments in single and multiplayer for both guns. It only has a front sight not a rear one... which would make it impossible to aim in reality, Since both sights must be used in conjunction in order to shoot with any accuracy. Kind of an error on IWs part. :Meh, I'd rather have gameplay than realism in modern warfare. It's modern warfare, not fucking flashpoint or ARMA. --TNT LotLP 19:27, December 28, 2009 (UTC) FG42 But the FG42 is scoped in CoD 3, that's the latest game where it's scoped, not 1. Lieutenant J.J 05:57, December 20, 2009 (UTC)Lieutenant J.J :uuuuh, dude? AUG-HBAR talk page? --TNT LotLP 14:18, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Opinions = No Although the user could not be found an opinion saying the weapon was the best in the game, has been removed. Chency 22:50, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :I think the part about it filling multiple roles like the ACR is a matter of opinion. Sure the AUG serves multiple roles, but what role does the ACR serve other than a zero recoil bullet hose? Its slow rate of fire, as the wiki article on the ACR says, certainly negates the possibility of it being a close range weapon. TheFedExPope 03:07, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Casings? I just noticed that the AUG does not discharge casings. Could someone quickly check this?--DreadZer0 20:38, January 7, 2010 (UTC) No duh in first person view because it's bullpup! The actions at the back of the gun so that's where the casings leave the gun. Elavenger209 02:47, June 21, 2011 (UTC) dumb*** Merge AUG with this page. I think we should merge the AUG and AUG HBAR pages, and make a general AUG page. Hk37 03:40, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Em...we don't have an AUG page, in fact, this is a redirect from AUH...Cpl. Wilding 03:43, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I meant AUG A3 Hk37 03:50, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Errors Hey All, I made two small revisions a while back but someone has changed them again. Mistakes: AUS Steyr -> Correction -> AuSteyr HBAR = (Heavy Barrel) -> Correction -> HBAR = (Heavy-Barrelled Assault Rifle) Cheers, sign your posts, AuStyer referes to the F88 AuStyer modification standard in the Australian and New Zealand Defence Forces. AUG = A'rmee '''U'niversal 'G'ewehr (Universal Army Rifle, HBAR = 'H'eavy-'B'''arrelled '''A'utomatic 'R'ifle. the Manufacture is Steyr Mannlicher. Agent Tasmania 09:41, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Trivia. There are no AUG's in MW2 Single Player which have camouflages... or do they? anyway if they don't plz remove the trivia section of it. Thanks Toilet Bowl Soldier 17:41, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I found an aug-hbar scoped with some camo on contingency, I think. or it could have been that spec-ops mission in that same area. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 19:07, May 6, 2010 (UTC) I'll check it out. Thanks for the heads up Toilet Bowl Soldier 11:04, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Black ops wheres the section for black opsWarpanda13 21:22, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Guys hold off Put NO information about Black Ops on this page, the AUG in the video has a good chance of being an assault rifle. 21:37, May 10, 2010 (UTC) AUG A1 Iron sights? I noticed on top of the scope are what look like Iron sights. Could it be since the A1 had no real Iron sights, just the scope. But that would be wierd to not use the scope though. I just wanted to point it out. 05:17, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Not sure though... we'll have to wait for Black Ops to come out. -- Soldier 05:22, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I can shed a bit of light on this, we use the A1 in the Defence Forces. Those are the Emergency Battle Sights, and they are a rudimentary iron sight to be used if you need to quickly find a target or if the optical sight is busted. They're only good out to about 200 metres or so. '''Brian Damage 20:44, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Merg we should merg all the AUG's it would be easier. Warpanda13 15:11, July 16, 2010 (UTC) the three AUG's are 3 diferent guns ones an lmg andother and Ar amd another i think is a n AR Ztormtrooper 17:47, June 5, 2011 (UTC) LMG How did we know this was an LMG again? Because every time I used it it didn't seem to be an LMG. Worked like an assault rifle. I know what HBAR means and why it's there, but why did I not notice the fact that it's an LMG? 09:13, December 22, 2010 (UTC) I know it may be a bit late. It's a LMg becuase the game says its an LMG. Super2k 23:39, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I think the AUG HBAR should be merged with the AUG from Black Ops. The AUG HBAR is really a varient of the AUG, and its a bit less confusing to the people who don't know the difference between the two. i dnot get it why are you doo-doo-fuck slow when you're using this? an ak47 is heavier...03:21, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ???? :Because the AUG-HBAR is a Light Machine Gun in Modern Warfare 2, and so it is given the same attributes the other LMGs are given: Big Ammo Magazines for Sustained Automtic Fire, at the cost of Mobility. : 04:13, July 31, 2012 (UTC) should there be info about it in mw3 it should there be images about the cut model? it could also used on mp with the model swap of m60 Crazyman101wikia (talk) 12:09, November 15, 2012 (UTC)crazyman101wikia Rewrites needed This page is filled with run-on sentence and awk. sentence structure. I'll fix it by the end of this week if no one else is on it, but seriously, the quality of the writing leaves a lot to be desired. Brainwasher5 (talk) 14:16, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :How about you do it yourself instead of asking others to do it? You should be bold and take the opportunity to get some edits. 14:18, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Multiplayer model The multiplayer model has a longer barrel, as well as a bipod and a carrying handle, while the singleplayer model lacks these. How is it that these subpages (which mostly contain multiplayer-only setups) show the campaign model instead? Was the game patched on PC to do this or something? 13:53, July 8, 2016 (UTC) :Probably these are screens from the campaign. The AUG with various attachments is heavily featured in single player. Nanomat (talk) 17:57, July 8, 2016 (UTC) ::The weapon itself yes, but not with various attachments. To the best of my knowledge, it can only be found with a red dot sight and a Swarovski scope, but not with an ACOG or silencer, and not even without attachments. 19:18, July 8, 2016 (UTC) :::You're unlikely to get the actual answer, the images were uploaded by Joesph Tan who doesn't edit here any more. This was before I started doing a lot of image work, so I don't know how he got them either. It's possible they were spawned with the console. 20:08, July 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::Nah, Joseph Tan did the trans to some of them, but it's actually AugFC who added them. I asked him about this a couple of months ago but didn't get a reply. Anyway I agree, the console spawning kinda seems likely... 20:18, July 8, 2016 (UTC)